Deep Thought
by Brendap245
Summary: One Sentence. Was all it took to turn my world upside down. Or was it my response to that one sentence? Should we even be friends anymore?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the author of gossip girl and CW.

Prologue…

One sentence. That was all it took.

One sentence, 6 words, was what kept running through my mind. Never ending actually making me consider that one statement.

I know she didn't actually mean it, but it is something to take into consideration.

"Should we even be friends anymore?" that sentence that had me lost in thought.

Being friends with someone should be easy, fun, or at the very least not as much trouble as it is these days. All types of questions ran through my mind. Why are we friends? What are friends for? Is it really worth all the trouble? Is it something I want? Do I even like this person?

All things considered she was a big help. I mean she filled the emptiness left by my family. She was the first person I bonded with while beginning high school. Just recently moved here from Brooklyn and I did not know anyone else besides my brother, Dan. Now, everything felt difficult, forced, and truly I really feel like I should be moving on.

"Are you even listening to me? Jenny! You have to be kidding me! Jenny!" Her voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Actually… no, I'm not. I don't think I'll be listening to you anytime soon, you may be right. Maybe we shouldn't we be friends… so, I'm going to go now," I finally reply, looking straight into her brown eyes.

She met my gaze with a vicious glare and growled, "If you leave right now. I'll make your life a living hell. If you are not with me your against-"

"I see how it works Blair. I'm not one of your minions, your threats mean nothing to me. I would think you would know this by now," I replied with equal fire.

She grinned and gave me a hard shove and I fell into a person. The person caught me around the waist and we both tumbled down the stairs.

I looked into the guys deep blue eyes and realized it was Nate Archibald, Blair's boyfriend. I quickly untangled myself from him and dusted my skirt. He did the same and gave me an unreadable look and walked towards Blair.

Oh right. Now that I'm not friends with Blair, I'm no one, just another wanna-be from the ghettos of Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the author of gossip girl and CW.

**Chapter 1**...

Finally I could go home. I stood at the steps of Constance for the second time today. I looked around for Dan. I approached some guys from Dan's year.

"Uh... Hey... Do any of you know where is Dan Humphrey,"I asked timidly. Who was to know if these guys were in on the fact that now I was one of Blair's top enemies. This in a way could be considered hilarious since for a moment it was Serena Vander Woodsen, who was her number one enemy.

Since Blair was uncomfortable with sharing spotlight and her boyfriend with Serena Vander Woodsen. I guess i could understand why, yet the extremes she went to, to keep her out of her world were a tad bit extreme.

One of the guys elbowed his friend and they both shared a smirk. The guy that was elbowed was wearing an Armani suit with a bold purple outline and satin bow tie, gave me a snide remark, " actually, I believe I just had literature with Daniel, you must be Jennifer Humphrey, the little sister."

"So... Do you know where he is?" I questioned, with an eye-brow raised. I will not let myself be intimidated by this guy.

"well... just a few minutes ago..." He started and paused for effect, "he was here in my pocket. Wasn't he boys?"

They all continued to snicker. I sharply turned away from them and briskly began to walk away.

"by the way little Humphrey, if your ever looking to get out of Brooklyn for some fun, ask around for Chuck Bass, and come find me," he called after me. I turned for a brief moment and gave him the finger.

"How unladylike little J," said a familiar voice from an unfamiliar black car. I walked closer to the car with my books tight to my chest.

"Don't look so scared Jen, don't you recognize and old friend?" Said the familiar voice of none other than Georgina Sparks.

I rolled my eyes, " hey Georgina, what do you want?"

"Well? How about I give you a ride and explain on the way," she says, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"fine."

**Is that little J I spy with my little eye getting into Georgina's car? Hm... B, maybe you should prepare. Who knows what brewing**.

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

I heard the beep on my phone. I saw Gossip Girls post and just rolled my eyes. I got into the car and met Blair's gaze through the tinted window. Its insane, for a second I actually believed she could see it was me. Although, it wouldn't be exactly that insane since Gossip Girl decided to tell the whole world.

AS the car pulled out I received a text.

**DAN:** **Where are you? Weren't you going to wait for me? We'll talk later. **

**Jenny: Sure :)**

"First things first, welcome to my world, Little J" smirked Georgina Sparks.

Well this should be interesting...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the author of gossip girl and CW.

Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride, but I'm going to pass" I told her and opened the door just as the car stopped and made my way inside the flat without looking back. I've seen how the Upper East Side works. They scheme against each other and once there on good terms again they turn against the helpers aka me.

"You'll be back Little J!" called back Georgina, without looking back I already knew she had a sly expression across her face.

I went straight to my room and through myself on my bed. I looked through a Cosmo I had laying around. While I was flickering through the pages my door opened and without looking up, I said, "I know what you're going to say, but stop I'm not getting 'involved' on anything…"

"Right, so what were you doing with Georgina?" asked my brother, Dan. He made himself comfortable on my bed. So it was one of those talks.

"She was just giving me a ride, she wanted me to join her… in all her drama, the usual" I responded, still looking through the magazine.

"Look Jen, I know you are not looking to be lectured, but please stay out of all that remember what happened to Idina…" pleaded Dan.

I looked up interested. Who the heck was Idina?

"Idina?" I asked puzzled. Never had I heard that game mentioned.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it. It was really bad. Just know that you do not want to end up like that. After Blair was done with her, rumor has it that she offed herself," replied Dan, when his cell beeped and he looked at it and got up. He looked at me, "Just, don't get involved, okay? I have to go. We'll finish talking later."

Not really listening I frowned. I've been around for a while now and I had never heard of Idina. I got off the bed after I was sure Dan had left I went into his room. Once there I looked at his year book and tried to find a girl named Idina.

I looked at his Class and there was no Idina. I got an older year book and looked through it again to come up with nothing.

I looked through all three of his yearbooks and I still did not find anything. I then decided that the girl was probably not in their year. I looked at the oldest year book and looked at the year below.

Finally!

Idina Jewel. Hm… Sounds interesting.

I looked for her on the web and noticed she had a facebook page, so I did the only sane thing and sent her a friend request.

**Looks like Brooklyn Boy has been hanging out with S. Spotted in Times Square. Wonder if there up to no good. **

** XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
